This invention relates generally to electrical fuses, and more specifically to fuses holder for female fuses.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. A fusible link or fuse element assembly is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible link melts and opens the circuit through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A variety of fuse holders are available to facilitate line and load connections to fuses in electrical systems. In certain installations, such as in an automotive electrical system, fuses are installed in locations that can be difficult to access, and are subject to harsh operating environments. Installing and servicing certain types of fuses in such a system is challenging.